Afraid
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Kadang rasa takut dapat membuat seseorang ragu untuk mengungkapkan berbagai hal terutama perasaannya terhadap seseorang yang disukainya. Inilah ksah 3 sekawan yang berusaha mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. akankah berhasil? mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Afraid**

**By:Hikary_cresenti**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated T**

**Mistypo(s)**

**Chapter I: Say it with Phone**

Hidupku seperti seekor kura-kura yang selalu bersembunyi di balik tempurung. Terlalu takut pada dunia luar. Terlalu takut pada kenyataan. Takut pada penolakan yang akan ku terima seandainya aku mengungkapkan hal ini. Aku memang seorang yang pengecut. Bahkan aku tak mampu untuk bertemu langsung dengan gadis yang ku taksir selama ini. Meski sering berpapasan, sedikitpun tak ada inisiatifku untuk menyapanya, hanya sekedar mengatakan "Hai", "Selamat pagi," , "Apa kabar?" dan sebagainya. Layaknya seekor kucing kampung yang terdampar di pulau yang dihuni oleh kucing Persia yang cantik dan anggun. Dan inilah yang saat ini sedang ku alami. Namaku Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo, aku hanyalah murid biasa yang tak lebih dan tak kurang dengan tampang pas-pasan dan jauh dari kata-kata tampan, rupawan apalagi ganteng. Dan saat ini aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis bertubuh mungil, dengan rambut bob pendek, dan mata beriris violet yang kecantikannya melebihi Putri salju, Cinderella bahkan Aurora(Putri tidur) itu adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Mungkin jika dibandingkan, aku dan dia seperti seekor kodok yang ingin menjadi kerbau, karena menyukai gadis yang kecantikannya seperti malaikat itu.

"Ichigo… " panggil seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna merah nanas yang telah berada di sampingku.

"Eh, apa Renji?" tanyaku masih asik memperhatikan sosok seorang gadis dari kejauhan. Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan mata beriris violet dan mempunyai kulit berwarna putih seperti Putri salju, atau dia memang reinkarnasinya, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Bagaimana?" tanya pria itu, Abarai Renji.

"Hah… " aku hanya menghela nafas pelan seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Bagaimana kalau kau coba telepon?" tawar seorang pria dengan rambut jabrik hitam dan mata beriris aqua green, yang kemungkinan memang kembaranku yang terpisah atau tertinggal, Shiba Kaien.

"T-telepon?" tanyaku gugup.

"Yep, itupun kalau kau berani. Bagaimana?" tawar Kaien dengan senyum begonia yang khas itu.

"Baiklah, akan ku coba. " jawabku singkat.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Renji pada Kaien yang hanya dibalas dengan wajah acuh dari sang pemuda berambut hitam itu. Dan aku sudah bisa menebak, pasti dia juga masih belum mengungkapkan hal itu pada gadis yang disukainya, dan begitu juga dengan Renji.

Mungkin hal ini yang mengikat kami bertiga sebagai sahabat. Kami sama-sama takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaan pada seseorang yang kami sukai. Meski tampang kami sebenarnya lumayan, dibanding Kenpachi Zaraki yang merupakan guru olahraga yang benar-benar seperti preman nyasar. Dan kadang cinta kami ini bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena kami tidak tau bagaimana persaaan mereka pada kami.

Kadang kalau diingat-ingat cinta dan hidup ini benar-benar lucu, bayangkan, saat seseorang yang kau suka berlalu di hadapanmu, kau hanya bisa membatu layaknya sebuah patung tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. Dan hal ini benar-benar sangatlah ironis. Meskipun kau tau, berbagai hal tentang orang yang kau taksir.

Seperti aku, aku tau Rukia suka pada kelinci, dan selalu menggambar kelinci meski kadang wujudnya tak karuan dan terkesan abstract. Lalu dia mempunyai seorang kakak yang menjadi guru matematika di sekolahku dan terkenal tegas.

Renji juga begitu, dia tau kalau Tatsuki jago karate. Dan gadis tomboy itu selalu bercita-cita menjadi pemain karate wanita terhebat se-Jepang. Dan ia juga tau, kalau gadis itu dekat dengan seorang gadis berambut jingga bernama Orihime yang manja dan kekanakan berlebihan. Gadis itu juga tak segan-segan untuk membela temannya dan membantunya.

Begitu juga dengan Kaien, Kaien tau kalau Miyako itu seorang gadis yang dewasa dan lemah lembut. Seorang gadis yang merupakan ketua dari ekstrakulikuler PMR, dan merupakan seorang gadis yang anggun dan cepat tanggap. Seorang gadis yang rajin dan pintar.

Meskipun tau banyak, namun kami tidak punya nyali untuk berhadapan langsung. Dan yang bisa kami lakukan hanyalah mengamati dari kejauhan. Terkadang, kami serasa menjadi seorang _stalker _amatiran yang disuruh menguntit seorang artis terkenal.

Dan malam ini kami sepakat untuk berkumpul di rumahku dan menelepon gadis yang kami sukai. Dan kami juga sepakat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kami melalui telepon.

Renji yang mulai pertama, ia menelepon Tatsuki dan nomornya di dapat dari teman sekelas Tatsuki. Setelah menekan nomor tersebut, ia pun menunggu telepon diangkat oleh Tatsuki.

"Halo… " ujar Tatsuki yang berada di telepon tersebut

Renji hanya diam membisu. Tak mampu mengatakan apapun dan memilih untuk mengheningkan cipta.

"Halo... "

Renji langsung menutup telepon tersebut.

"Kok ditutup?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tau harus bilang apa. " ujar Renji seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dan juga rasanya dekat… " sambungnya yang kembali membuat Aku dan Kaien hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Dasar payah," ujar Kaien lalu meraih gagang telepon dan segera menelepon nomor Miyako. Dengan gaya sok tenang dia menunggu telepon, meski bisa ku tebak saat ini jantungnya hampir copot atau mungkin sudah lepas dari tempatnya.

"Halo… "

"u-um… H-halo… "

"Halo, ini siapa ya?" tanya Miyako dari telepon.

"I-ini... K-Ka-Kaien… "ujar Kaien terbata-bata(?)

"Kaien? Yang mana ya?" tanya Miyako.

Saat itu Renji hanya cekikan menahan tawa atas jawaban tidak elit tersebut.

"Um.. ini Kaien dari kelas 8A," jawabnya berusaha tenang.

"Oh, Kaien yang banci?"

Kaien langsung kaget dan shock. Lalu ia segera menutup telepon di iringi tawa dari Renji.

"Masa gue dibilang banci? Yang banci itu Yumichika oi! "protes Kaien yang ingin terjun dari kamarku yang berada di lantai 2 namun berhasil kucegah karena aku tidak mau menjadi saksi ataupun tersangka atas matinya sahabat begoku yang satu ini. Bayangkan, Kurosaki klinik menjadi tempat bunuh diri oleh seorang pria, yang menurut kesaksian teman-temannya putus cinta dan dibilang banci. Nggak elit banget!

"Ya udah, giliranmu Chi… " ujar Renji.

Aku segera meraih gagang telepon dan memencet nomor telepon Rukia. Dengan gugup dan was-was aku menunggu Rukia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo,"

"H-Halo Rukia… i-ini.. "

"Oh, ibu teman kerjanya _nii-sama_ ya? Sebentar," ujar Rukia di seberang sana. Dan bisa ku dengar Rukia memanggil kakaknya. Dan aku segera memutuskan telepon tersebut dan kembali pundung dengan ketiga sahabatku.

"Nasib kita apes banget men… " ujar Renji.

"Kau benar… " ujar Kaien.

"Nasib ini kejam ya?" gumamku.

Kini kami hanya bisa berbaring menatap langit yang takkan mendengar keluh kesah kami, sebagai pria yang terkenal dengan tidak popular.

**TBC**

**Minna! O genki desuka?**

**Lama tidak kembali lagi ke situs ini.**

**Kali ini saya membuat fanfic singkat multichap tentang**

**para tokoh-tokoh di atas.**

**Kegajean, dan typo mohon dimaklumi dari author gaje ini.**

**So Mind To RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Afraid**

**By:Hikary_cresenti**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated T**

**Mistypo(s)**

**Chapter II: Say it with Letter**

"_**MALU! Aku malu… Pada semut merah.. yang berbaris di dind-"**_

Suara merdu sang radio pun musnah saat seekor ralat seorang pria dengan rambut merah segera mencabut paksa kabel dari sang radio malang. Dan tidakan ini langsung mendapat kecaman, serta protesan dari dua mahluk lainnya yang lagi menggalau ria.

"Napa loe matiin! " protes Kaien plus Ichigo.

"Gue merasa terhina tau! Sakit! Sakitt banget tau!" ujar Renji dengan lebaynya.

Setelah bertarung cukup singkat, kini para 3 mahluk yang masih memijakkan kaki di tanah kembali berdiskusi.

"Hm… Sebenarnya ada sih cara yang di pakai orang udah jadduuul, termasuk dipakai orang tuaku dulu. " ujar Kaien.

"Eh, beneran Yen? Apa?" tanya Renji dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Surat!" ujar Kaien dengan tampang sok elitnya yang bikin Ichigo dan Renji langsung terjungkal.

"Masa surat? Itu kan zaman dulu. Sekarang udah ada Handphone, SMS, Faksmille, Telegram, E-mail Yahoomail, Gmail, Twitter, Facebook, BBM, Whats`app, Line, cacao talk, dan sebagainya… " jelas Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Gimana kalau pakai telegram?" tanya Renji.

"Nji, masa telegram? Mikir nak. MIKIR!" sorak Kaien seraya ngetok kepala Renji dengan tongkat sapu, mana tau setan begonia Renji bisa keluar(?)

"Biasa aja napa, Yen. Sakit tau!" protes Renji.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka kembali berdamai.

"Nah, jadi gimana Chi,Ren? Mau dicoba?" tanya Kaien.

"Boleh juga. Ayo kita buat!" ujar Ichigo berapi-api dan langsung menyobek kertas kalender dengan elitnya.

"Oi! Masa kalender? Yang bagusan dikit napa? Pelit amat. " komentar Renji.

"Iya-iya. " ujar Ichigo lalu akhirnya menyobekkan buku tulis tercintanya, dan membagikan kertas tersebut pada kedua sahabatnya, dan mereka mulai menulis surat.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka selesai membuat surat dengan tulisan yang lumayan indah karena rajin menulis di buku.

* * *

Surat dari Renji(?)

For: Arisawa Tatsuki, My shining sun(Napa nggak sunlight aja sekalian?)

Tatsuki, taukah kamu? Saat melihatmu apa yang terlintas dipikiranku? Inginkah kau tau?

Kau bagaikan sebuah pohon pisang yang selalu menaungi hidup dan matiku.

Kau bagaikan setetes embun pemberi kehidupan

Kau bagaikan ombak yang mengaduk-aduk hatiku yang renta ini

Kalau kau jadi pohon pisang, aku mau jadi monyetnya,

Kalau kau jadi embun, aku mau jadi rumputnya,

Dan kalau kau jadi ombak, aku mau jadi sampannya,

Dan kalau kau jadi kacangnya, aku mau jadi gajahnya(?)

Aku tak ingin kesempurnaan, yang ku inginkan adalah pengertian dan sedikit kasihmu yang berlebihan kepadaku, mahluk yang paling sempurna ini(?)

Semoga kau mengerti isi hatiku yang paling dalam ini

Salam Sayang, dan beribu cinta,

AR

* * *

Surat dari Kaien(?)

To: Miyako

Miyako, tau kah kau? Hancur hancur hatiku… Hancur-hancur hatiku… Hatikuu sakitt saat kemarin kau bilang aku bencong. Tapi, apa daya, mau protes aku tak mampu. Bahkan berhadapan langsung denganmu telah membuatku menjadi butiran debu. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan hal ini langsung, tapi aku takut. Takut jika kau ke GR-an karena ku tembak, takut jika korban berjatuhan dan mati jika tembakanku meleset. Dan aku takut jika aku tak dapat melihat sosokmu lagi.

Kau bagaikan garam dalam hidupku, kau bagaikan gula yang menemani pagiku, dan kau bagaikan royco yang selalu dapat menyedapkan masakan yang ku nikmati.

Aku ingat saat kita bertemu dahulu, dibawah pohon beringin dan hujan lebat yang menyatukan kita. Saat itu, aku ingat ku tatap matamu, dan kau tatap terasa indah taksatupun mengganggu. Dan saat itu waktu seakan berhenti, namun dipikiranku terlintas sesuatu seandainya kau adalah rice cooker maka aku tidak akan kelaparan saat itu(?)

Salam sayang,

SK

* * *

Surat Dari Ichigo

For my beloved little sweet bunny :Kuchiki Rukia

Rukia, aku tau dan sadar. Aku bukanlah seorang penyair yang mampu membuatkan puisi dengan kata-kata indah dan menawan, aku juga bukan seorang penyanyi yang mampu menciptakan lagu untukmendeskripsikan betapa cantiknya dirimu, aku juga bukanlah seorang pelukis yang mampu membuat potret dirimu yang dapat ku persembahkan, aku juga bukanlah pengerajin seni yang dapat membuat patung miniaturmu, untuk mengatakan pada dunia bahwa kau benar-benar cantik, dan ku juga bukanlah supermen yang kaya dan terkenal. Dan ku juga bukanlah saudagar yang punya banyak kapal, ku bukan bangsawan ku juga bukan priyai. Ku hanyalah orang yang ingin dicintai.

Dan satu hal lagi, kau harus tau. Aku tidak pernah terpikat oleh Byakuya _sensei_, meski kata kaum hawa dia itu tampan, gagah, rupawan, ganteng hingga gendeng. Sedikitpun aku tak pernah terpikat. Karena aku masih normal Rukia. Masih normal.

Aku ingin menjadi payung yang mampu melindungimu dari teriknya matahari dan derasnya hujan, aku juga mau menjadi matahari untukmu, yang dapat selalu menyaksikan senyumanmu yang indah seperti mawar mekar.

Aku ingin berhadapan langsung denganmu, aku ingin bertatap muka denganmu. Tapi aku takut. Takut jika kau tak pernah acuhkanku, anggap ku tak ada. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan takdir, ketika seutas benang merah mengikat dua orang dalam benang itu tak dapat diputuskan oleh siapapun, termasuk kakakmu.

Aku berjanji untuk bersumpah setia kepadamu, sehidup, semati, bahagia selama-lamanya. Dan oleh sebab itu, keadilan harus ditegakkan di muka bumi ini!

LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

KI

(Ingat ini bukan Kios Ikan ataupun Kolam Ikan

Maupun Kecebong India,

Tapi ini adalah King In your heart)

* * *

"Oke beres juga nih surat!" ujar Renji dengan bangganya.

"Bisa dijamin nggak bakalan ada yang nolak!" komentar Kaien dengan pedenya.

"Rukia! Tunggulah aku! Aku akan mengisi hari-harimu dengan warna warni pelangi!" jerit Ichigo antusias.

"Jadi besok kita berikan?" tanya Renji.

"So pasti lah. Emang kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Gimana kalau ditolak?" tanya Renji.

"Udah pede aja bro!" ujar Kaien seraya menepuk pundak temannya sepenuh hati dan untungnya Renji tidak mengalami patah tulang ataupun retak tulang maupun pergeseran tulang yang sangat fatal.

* * *

Keesokan harinya,

Kini 3 bocah baru gede ini telah berdiri di depan gerbang, layaknya pengawal satpam, yang saat itu juga kaget setengah hidup karena pada pukul 6 pagi 3 bocah tersebut telah berada di depan gerbang dengan pose satpam baru keluar dari satu stay cool sambil mianin HP yang sudah kehabisan baterai(?), yang satu malah ngikatin tali sepatu sampai naik di tembok dekat pagar, dan yang satu lagi udah makan pisang sambil senyum-senyum nggak jelas dan nggak pada tempatnya. Yang lihat bukannya kepincut malah illfill dan sekarat.

Tepat pukul 07.30 terlihatlah seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek yang datang bersama sahabatnya seorang gadis dengan rambut jingga. Dan disaat itu, Renji hanya bisa diam layaknya patung dan kehilangan keberanian, meski telah disemangati oleh kedua sahabatnya namun sia-sia. Ia tidak mampu menyerahkan surat itu secara langsung. Begitu juga dengan Kaien dan Ichigo yang hanya bisa pasrah pada nasib yang memisahkan mereka dengan sebuah jurang dalam yang tiada dasarnya.

Dan bisa ditebak, cara kali ini, "Say with Letter" Gagal Total! Maka dengan terpaksa dan mood bermuram durja mereka pun berniat untuk gantung diri di pohon toge, atau setidaknya lompat ke kolam renang dengan ketinggian 15 cm, atau memotong leher ayam dengan parang dan disate(?)

**TBC**

* * *

**a/N: Wah! Update! Tapi masih pendek dan kayaknya semakin pendek ya?**

**Dan saya minta maaf, karena romance belum ada, **

**dan mungkin akan saya usahakan untuk dimunculkan pada chapter depan**

**Balas Review Anonymous:**

**darries: Wkwkw bener apes banget. Mungkin karena suara Ichigo yang sangatlah merdu(?)  
**

**Hehe Terimakasih reviewnya senpai**

**Rin: wkwkw itulah cinta, cinta itu buta #nggak nyambung**

**Oke makasih atas reviewnya**

**Sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya kepada para reader yang sudah mau **

**Membaca dan mereview cerita saya yang kurang atau mungkin tidak bermutu ini.**

**Mind To RnR lagi?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Afraid**

**By:Hikary_cresenti**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated T**

**Mistypo(s)**

**Chapter III: Any Idea?**

3 Mahluk beda warna namun senasib ini hanya duduk di depan Tv, seraya memutar otak ke kiri, ke kanan, ke atas dan ke bawah untuk mencari ide serta cara untukmeluluh lantakkan hati dari pasangannya itu.

"Hm… "

"Ah, aku tau, " ujar Ichigo yang kini otaknya mulai bersinar sejak telah memakai lampu merek Phillip di rumahnya hingga di kamarnya itu.

"Eh? Apaan?" tanya Kaien dan Renji serentak, sehati, senada, namun tidak serasi(?)

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya sama si Rakun?" usul Ichigo.

"Rakun?" ujar Renji mengernyitkan dahinya yang membuatnya semakin mirip dengan Kingkong.

"Jakun kali Chi," ujar Kaien meralat yang semakin tidak nyambung.

"Jakun… Hiii Ogah ah, gue pakai dukun-dukunan gitu!" ujar Renji yang sudah merinding dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Dukun dari mana?!" ujar Ichigo seraya mengeplak kepala Renji dengan buku catatannya yang cukup tebal.

"Lalu? Maksud elo siapa Chi?" tanya Kaien to the point.

"Itu si Hirako Shinji," ujar Ichigo.

"Oooh… " ujar Kaien dan Renji ber OH ria.

"Emang kalian pikir siapa?" ujar Ichigo.

"Kalau sama si Hisagi gimana? Tuh anak kan udah talak 69," ujar Kaien.

"Hah? Sriusan lo?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya, dia sendiri yang cerita, dia sudah nembak 69 cewek dan hasilnya di tolak semua. " ujar Kaien.

"Njir! Gue pikir apaan! Itu sama aja dengan nggak!" protes Ichigo.

"Kalau sama si Ginjo gimana?" usul Renji.

"Hah? Ginjo? Siapa tuh? Bocah mana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kugo Ginjo itu ya?" tanya Kaien.

"Yep, bagaimana?" tanya Renji.

"Tapi gue penasaran siapa sih si Kugo Ginjo itu, kayaknya nggak pernah lihat deh. " ujar Ichigo berfikir sekeras-kerasnya dan seberat-beratnya(?)

"Itu loh, yang duduk di depan batang idung lo Chi. " ujar Kaien.

"Oooh… Hah? Cara dia duduk di batang idung gue gimana? Elo jangan bercanda deh Kai, kalau ruki mah… Nggak masalah," ujar Ichigo.

"Maksud si Kai, di depan elo Chi. Udah jadi gimana?" tanya Renji.

"Kalau sama si Ishida gimana? Dia kan popular tuh di kalangan anak cewek. " ujar Kaien.

"Iya juga, mungkin dia lebih berpengalaman. " ujar Renji.

"Ya jelaslah popular, kan kerjaannya tukang jahit boneka. Wajar aja kan?" ujar Ichigo.

"Chi… apa gue belajar menjahit boneka juga ya?" ujar Kaien dengan nada serius yang langsung membuat Renji dan Ichigo terjungkal.

"Kai, sekalian aja elo belajar nari ballet, sama joget Caesar, atau nggak goyang oplosan," usul Renji.

"Eh, emang Miya, bakal naksir?" tanya Kaien berapi-api.

"Nggak bakalan positif ngira elo Bences, Kai. " ujar Ichigo yang langsung ngebuat Kaien pundung dengan soundtrack 'Aku Rapopo by JuPe'.

_I love you for a thousand years…_

"Eh, bentar ada telpon dari emak gue," ujar Kaien seraya mengangkat telepon dari emak tercintanya itu.

"Anak emak ya," ujar Ichigo.

"Bukannya elo juga," ujar Renji yang langsung dapat ciuman kamus di wajah Renji yang semakin memudarkan ketampanannya yang sudah luntur.

"Eh? BENERAN MAK?!" jerit Kaien yang malah nelpon sambil teriak-teriak kayak orang kesasar di hutan belantara itu.

"Tuh bocah item kenapa lagi ya?" ujar Renji.

"Au ah, terang. "jawab Ichigo seadanya.

"Iya, iya. Aku pulang. " ujar Kaien seraya mematikan telepon dari emaknya itu.

"YIHA! Akhirnya! Pucuk ditunggu ulam pun tiba!" jerit Kaien.

"Elo napa Kai?" tanya Renji yang langsung illfill liat Kaien yang sibuk ngerapiin rambutnya dan sampai-sampai membuat Ichigo ikutan greget karena parfum yang baru dibelinya kini kembali dalam keadaan _low _alias sekarat.

"Oi _teme_! Elo kenapa? Emak elo ngelahirin?" tanya Renji.

"Nggak! Tau nggak Miyako datang ke rumah gue! Sepertinya gue mulai terkenal, Hohoho," ujar Kaien yang sepertinya kerasukan sinterkalaus itu.

"Ah, paling salah orang. "ujar Renji.

"Atau salah rumah," komentar Ichigo.

"Ah, elo berdua sirih aja, sirih tanda tak mampu, gue duluan Guys! Muach!" ujar Kaien yang langsung ngibirit keluar dan menghilang tanpa bekas(?)

"Dasar gaje, syirik kali. Dasar anjing kampung. "ujar Ichigo.

"Ichi… Kita gimana?" tanya Renji yang langsung bergenangan air mata.

"Udahlah Ren, sabar aja ya? Jodoh nggak kemana kok," jawab Ichigo.

"Hue… Ichi.. gue iri… " ujar Renji yang malah nangis dan ngelapin ingus ke baju Ichigo.

"Eww… Jorok! Ingus elo nikmatin aja sendiri, nggak usah elo bagi-bagi ke gue juga kali," ujar Ichigo illfill.

**Kaien Pov`s**

Saat ini aku tak tau kenapa, hatiku berbunga-bunga mungkin melebihi bunga di kebun Bu Unohana ataupun bunga sakuranya Pak Kuya-Kuya. Dengan semangat 45 aku terus menuju ke rumah.

"_Tadaima_," ujarku sopan seraya membuka pintu. Penampilan dan performances itu penting dong.

"Tumben, biasanya masuk main nyelonong aja kayak mal- mpf" aku segera menyeret adik gendut bego yang suka membuat ulah itu, dan kembali keluar.

"Ah, maaf lama ya?" ujarku berbasa-basi.

"Tidak kok, maaf ya datang tiba-tiba begini. "ujar gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang, Miyako.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Ada apa ya?" tanyaku, berusaha untuk kalem dan _stay cool._ Meski sebenarnya sudah sangat gugup.

"Um… jadi begini kan minggu depan ada pentas seni, jadi… bisa kau membantuku untuk mengiringi lagu yang kunyanyikan? aku sudah minta tolong yang lain, tapi katanya tidak bisa. Dan kata Grimmjow-_senpai_, kau bisa main gitar, " ujarnya.

'_Dear God_! Duren runtuh! Runtuh sama-sama pohonnya! Baru kemarin dikejar-kejar eh orangnya ternyata muncul!' batinku.

"Um… bagaimana Shiba-_san_?" tanyanya.

"Ah tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin menolak permintaan dari gadis manis sepertimu," ujarku tersenyum tipis, berusaha bersikap sok keren.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Shiba-_san_… " ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

'Ah… Meleleh…. Senyumnya bahkan jauh lebih manis dari kue _blackforest_… ' batinku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ehm! Ah tidak, dan panggil saja Kaien, Miya. " ujarku.

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi terimakasih Kaien-_ku_n… " ujar Miyako seraya tersenyum. "Ah, iya, aku ada les piano aku pamit dulu. "ujar Miyako lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

'Gya.. Kun seumur-umur pertama kalinya gue dipanggil Kun! Sama ceewek lagi! _It`s something_!' batinku berdisko ria(?)

"Ah, iya, mari ku antar. " ujarku lalu megantarnya keluar rumah.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih," ujarnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapanku.

"_Kami-sama_…. Terimakasih!" ujarku. Lalu segera berlari dengan kecepatan maksimum ke rumah Ichigo yang hanya beberapa meter dari rumahku.

**End Of Kaien Pov`s**

"Chi," ujar Renji.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah ganti baju krena baju tadi sudah ternoda oleh ingus Renji yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan.

"Kaien bagaimana ya? Aku penasaran," ujar Renji.

"Sama Ren, nggak tau deh, kita tunggu aj-"

"Ichi! Renjiii!" teriak suara cempreng yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

"Tuh, dia balik," ujarku.

"Ichi! Renji! " ujar Kaien yang mungkin kelewat Haru segera memeluk sangat erat kedua sahabatnya itu sambil menangis haru. "Gue.. udah mulai masuk tahap awal, Bro… Serius, gue seneng banget! Meski belom tentu jadiaan tapi setidaknya dia udah kenal gue, dan nggak bakal bilang gue bences lagi.. "ujar Kaien yang masih menangis haru.

"Selamat ya Kai. Sebagai sahabat gue ikut senang," ujar Renji.

"Gue juga Kai, tapi… Jangan bagi-bagi ingus menjijikkan elo itu woi!" teriak Ichigo seraya mengetok kepala Kaien dengan kamusnya. Bayangkan masa ia harus ganti baju lagi? Karena dua kali jatuh di lubang yang sama? Kena ingus kedua sahabat jijajnya itu?

**TBC**

**Bagaimanakah nasib RenIchi?**

**Apakah mereka akan berhasil?**

**Apakah mereka akan kejatuhan duren?**

**Ataukah mereka akan jadi pasangan Yaoi, **

**seperti yang diinginkan para fujoshi?**

**Find Out in the next chapter!**

**A/N:**

**Nggak nyangka bakal update lagi dengan cepat. Mungkin karena mood lagi agak baik(?). Dan setelah browsing ternyata fic humor di Fandom ini mulai punah. Oh No! Ternyata banyak yang berubah semenjak saya ke Fictionpress#abaikan. Bagi para author yang buat fic Humor, ayo ramaikan fic humor. Don`t let Humor die! #mulai lebay. Mari kita warnai fandom ini dengan berbagai genre! Sekian salam Gaje dari author gaje yang nulis masih berantakan dan berceceran kemana-mana(?)**

**Balas Review:**

**Darries:**

**Wkwk bener, tunggu itu kan kata-kata dari tuyul dan mbakyul hehe #abaikan. Bener, dan kalaupun dikasih paling kena gampar kok, kalau nggak pakai sandal, paling pakai pot bunga #lol. Thanks for Review!**

**Rin:**

**Sama-sama. Wkwk namanya juga belum pengalaman, alias first love alias love at first sight. Wajar aja masih gagap eh gugup gimanaaa gitu. Bener saya juga ngerasa gitu, Renji puitis tapi, banyak nggak jelas wkwk . thanks For Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Afraid**

**By:Hikary_cresenti**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated T**

**Mistypo(s),OOC**

**Chapter IV: Is It real?**

Siang hari yang panas. Matahari yang mengikuti kemanapun pergi, seakan-akan tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi. Di siang yang cerah ini, terlihatlah seorang pria yakuza yang menelusuri sebuah jalan, hingga matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang saat ini sedang mencuci di tepi sungai. Maka ia segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk mengintip wanita yang saat ini sedanReaders: Oi!g berada di tepi sungai. Matanya yang sebesar bola ping-pong melek ke kiri dan ke kanan hingga tanpa sadar sang target mengetahui keberadaannya dan-

"Kya! Hidung belang!"

Maka tak lama para penduduk yang mendengar hal itupun segera mengerooyok sang pria hidung belang yang padalah dan kenyataan hidung si pria tidaklah belang(?)

"Jadi kau mencuri!" tuduh seorang pria dengan rambut duren pada sang pria Yakuza yang wajahnya telah dihiasi oleh bonyok tersebut.

"Nggak bang, saya hanya ngintip aja kok. " ujar pria itu memelas.

"Itu kan juga mencuri! Mencuri pandangan namanya!" bentak pria dengan rambut durian itu. "Maka sebagai hukuman, kau akan ku penggal, dan matamu akan ku congkel lalu-

(Readers: Oi! Author koplak! Salah naskah oi!

Author: eh.. iya maaf )

Baiklah kita ulangi lagi, singa yang panas eh ralat, siang yang panas di kota Karakura. Kota kita tercinta ini, terlihatlah seorang pria dengan badan kekar, dan rambut panjang bagaikan cambuk berwarna merah. Tatapan tajam bagaikan elang yang mengincar mangsanya. Langkahnya tegap dan pasti namun…

Sebuah dinding kokoh yang dibangunnya dari nol, langsung runtuh saat, seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek melewatinya.

"Aku Rapopo… " gumamnya lalu terduduk di tanah, menatap ke langit biru yang seakan-akan menertawakan kebodohannya. Ia bisa saja langsung menyapanya, namun hati kecilnya berkata. 'Udah tampang kayak pengamen kelindes pasti ditolak deh'

Dengan langkah berat dan terseok-seok ia segera menuju ke rumahnya.

Abarai Renji, seorang pria dengan rambut merah nanas. Terkenal dengan sikapnya yang VEMALU berlebihan, bahkan melebihi daun putri malu. Ia mudah gugup dan canggung. Apalagi berhadapan dengan seseorang yang disukainya. Namun setidaknya ia terus berusaha keras, meski sebenarnya dan sejujurnya hasilnya sama saja dengan boong.

Yang dibutuhkan Renji saat ini adalah kesempatan, bukan janji. Dan mungkin karena doa dari para reader, hal itu pun terkabul, maka kali ini ia mendapat kesempatan yang tak boleh disia-siakan.

Saat itu, Renji sedang nongkrong di tepi jalan dengan wajah kayak terminal bus kota- ralat bukan nongkrong tapi menunggu Ichigo dan Kaien, yang katanya janji nraktir karena kemarin lumayan sukses itu. Namun sudah bermenit-menit hingga berjam-jam sedikitpun Renji tak melihat sosok dari dua mahluk tersebut. Renji yang mulai gondokan karena kebanyakan kesal dan makan jengkol itu pun segera beranjak. Namun baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kaki pertamanya tiba-tiba-

"Kya! "

Reflek sisi ke-priaan Renji membuatnya menoleh, dan tak jauh darinya terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek yang saat itu diserempet oleh sebuah mobil. Maka dengan langkah sok gagah, Renji segera menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Arisawa?" tanya Renji dengan gentleman.

"Kh.. iya.. aduh… "gadis itu kembali merintih pelan, saat kaki kanannya sepertinya terkilir. Tenang hanya terkilir readers, tidak retak, patah ataupun fraktura atau bergeser. Hanya terkilir kok.

"Sepertinya kakimu cedera, bagaimana kalau ku antar pulang?" tawar Renji.

"E-eh… tapi… "

"Sudahlah, mana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang gadis sendirian disini. Dan aku khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu, jadi ayo… " ujar Renji seraya menggendong Tatsuki, tenang readers bukan bridal style kok. Tapi digendong biasa.

"Terimakasih, Abarai. "ujar Tatsuki.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku hanya membantu. " jawab Renji singkat padat dan jelas, meski sebenarnya dalam hati ingin jerit-jerit kayak supporter cherrybelle.

Sebenarnya dan sejujurnya rumah Tatsuki tidak begitu jauh dari tempat kejadian namun mungkin karena author ingin meramu ralat mendramatisir lokasi maka perjalanan mereka diibaratkan seperti film sun go kong, Journey to the west. Maka butuh waktu lama. Suasana diantara mereka hanya dihiasi keheningan dan tiupan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menghiasi siang yang panas.

"Ano… Jadi kau darimana, Arisawa?" tanya Renji sok teguh, meskin dalam hati telah meleleh bagaikan kue tart keinjek ataupun bubur kelindes truk.

"Ah, tadi aku hanya ke apotik membeli obat untuk Orihime yang sakit. " jawab Tatsuki. "Um, Abarai-san sendiri dari mana?" tanya Tatsuki yang membuat Renji bingung di antara dua pilihan terberat. Haruskah ia jujur atau berbohong? Tapi setelah merenung kira-kira 5 menitan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk jujur. Demi harga diri nusa dan bangsanya.

"Aku tadi menunggu Ichigo, dan Kaien. " jawab Renji singkat.

"Oh begitu, tadi aku melihat Kaien dan dia lagi ngejemput Miyako untuk latihan music. Sedangkan Ichigo tadi pergi berbelanja dengan kedua adiknya. " jawab Tatsuki. Yang membuat Renji tambah gondok dan ingin memblender jeruk dan jeruk beda warna itu dan meminumnya lalu- (Oi ini bukan Tokyo ghoul!)

Suasana kembali hening di antara mereka.

**Renji Pov`s**

Saat ini aku benar-benar gugup, aku bukanlah seseorang penyair yang mampu mengatakan kata-kata indah nan menawan hati. Aku juga bukanlah seorang penyanyi kayak Kaien yang bisa menyanyikan lagu roamntis. Aku hanyalah seorang pria biasa, tanpa kelebihan apa-apa. 'Oh Tuhan, kenapa takdirmu begitu kejam pada hamba? Sudah wajah pas-pasan, bakat untuk merayu cewekpun tak punya.' Batinku.

"Oh ya, Abarai, selamat ya, saat pertandingan basket kau berhasil memenangkan dan mencetak angka terbanyak bagi tim basket sekolah kita. Aku kagum," ujarnya.

Saat itu bisa dipastikan wajahku memerah, mungkin jauh lebih merah dari warna rambutku yang alami ini, dan juga aku semakin merasa gugup.

"Um… tidak juga… Kau berlebihan Arisawa. " jawabku gugup.

"Tapi tetap saja, kalau seandainya saat itu kau tidak turun ke lapangan pasti tim basket kita akan kalah. Kaulah yang merubah permainan itu dan membalikkannya. Kau benar-benar hebat. " ujar Tatsuki.

"Ahaha kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku bisa lakukan kok. " jawabku tersapu eh tersipu malu. "Kau sendiri juga hebat, bisa menjadi juara dua dalam pertandingan taekwondo se-Jepang. Itu kan artinya kau gadis nomor dua terkuat di Jepang," ujarku.

"Ah, kau berlebihan abarai, aku tidak sekuat itu. Mungkin semuanya ahnyalah keberuntungan. " jawabnya.

"Tapi tetap saja hebat. Aku yakin, nanti kau pasti bisa menjadi yang nomor satu. Selamat berjuang ya?" ujarku lagi.

"Ah sama-sama. Terimakasih banyak Abarai. Kau juga teruslah bermain basket, dan jadilah pemain basket terbaik." ucapnya.

"Arisawa… terimakasih banyak. "

Saat itu suasana kembali hening di antara kami hingga akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak Abarai. Dan maaf merepotkanmu. " ujar Tatsuki.

"Sama-sama Arisawa," jawabku seraya menurunkannya dari gendonganku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mampir dulu?" tawar Tatsuki.

"Terimakasih, mungkin lain kali saja. " jawabku.

"Baiklah sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak Abarai. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin aku tidak akan sampai di rumah. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu. "ujarnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya.

Saat itu aku hanya terduduk lemas. "Apakah ini mimpi atau kenyataan? Kalau ini mimpi, siapapun tolong jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini… "

**TBC**

**Akhirnya chapter 4 dari fanfic ini selesai.**

**Saya mohon maaf, karena keterlambatan update fic ini.**

**Dan chapter depan adalah giliran si jeruk duren kita tercinta(?)**

**Dan maaf jika chapter ini terkesan Gaje dan berantakan.**

**Serta Ke Out-Of-character Renji yang berlebihan**

**Serta cerita ini yang lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya**

**Dan juga saya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak, **

**kepada para reader yang sudah mau membaca cerita abal ini, **

**hingga memfollow dan memfave cerita yang alurnya tak tau mau dibawa kemana(?)**

**Balas Review#plak**

**Darries: makasih udah review lagi. Wkwk semuanya butuh proses dan perjuangan. Dan berencana untuk Ichi harus mati-hidup ngedapetin ruki #dihajar IR FC makasih banyak Reviewnya**

**Rin:wkwk Yaoi menyerang #kena gaplok. Wkwk semoga kejatohan meteor bagi mereka bertiga agar greget(?)#ketularan virus maddog. Makasih reviewnya**

**Yuzuna Yukitou: Wkwk ngeness banget ya? Wkwk arigatou reviewnya Yuzu**

**Phillip schiffer: Hehe udah jangan galau lagi yak an Indo sudah merdeka #plak. Makasih atas reviewnya**

**Ugya-kun: wah jangan lupa beli oleh-olehnya #geplak. Hehe pengalaman sebagai pendengar yang setia karena dijejelin berbagai suka duka yang sebenarnya agak nggak nyambung(?) makasih reviewnya**

**Doreendoraemon: Salam kenal juga. Hehe oke makasih reviewnya**


End file.
